Conventional toy stringed instruments are mostly uninteresting. Take the common toy guitar as an example. It tries to attract children by the variety in its shape or color, or the pattern on the guitar. Some improved toy guitars are provided with several strings which produce sounds when the player strums. Unfortunately, these sounds are usually discordant and can hardly appeal to children, not to say enhancing the fun in playing toy stringed instruments.
Although integrated circuits are also used in some kind of toys to give more fun in playing, the use of integrated circuits in toy stringed instruments so as to enable the player to control the tempo of the stored melodies is unprecedented.